


It's Just Us Two Left

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: General idea is that they were all kidnapped and forced to play, M/M, Not your typical Pregame though, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi are the only students of their class remaining, and Shuichi is on the case. Kokichi isn’t too sure this is going to end well.





	It's Just Us Two Left

It was dark, it was quiet, and it was wet.

Nothing about any of this seemed like a good idea.

Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. Two students from Hopes Peak Academy, stood outside in the rain, staring into the dark abyss of the warehouse windows. They were the only two students of their class that remained unharmed.

Kokichi glanced over to Shuichi, frowning as a lock of his hair clung to his nose. His clothes weren’t soaked, but he had no protection from the rain, and they were absorbing the water that fell onto him rather quickly. Shuichi didn’t even notice him in return, and it only frustrated Kokichi more. “ _ Ahem.” _

This caught Shuichi’s attention, and he spun right around to face Kokichi with widened eyes. “H-huh? What, what is it?”

“So, this is the place?” Kokichi leaned against a tree. “This abandoned warehouse in the middle of a forest is where you think the others are?”

Shuichi stared at Kokichi for a moment, hesitant as always, before he grabbed the rim of his hat and tugged it down over his eyes. He gave a weak nod.

“Right…” Kokichi glanced over the warehouse, frowning. It was definitely long abandoned, with the earth using vines to stretch up along the walls in an attempt to reclaim it. The windows hadn’t seen any kind of cleaner in years, and the door to the warehouse was missing all together. “Tooootally looks like a secret hangout for a kidnapper. You think that everyone’s… alive in there, right?”

This time, Shuichi nodded without hesitance. “There hasn’t been any evidence suggesting that the kidnapper has harmed them… Besides, the kidnapper has been consistently using chloroform on all of the victims, meaning–”

“They want them alive,” Kokichi finished not taking his eyes off of the warehouse. “But they’re not asking for ransoms either… There aren’t any good reasons to want to kidnap someone alive without getting some kind of reward for it.”

Shuichi gave a grim nod in return, and turned his attention back to the warehouse. Kokichi saw those yellow eye harden with determination.

“Sooo now we call the police, right?”

“… Yeah.” Shuichi turned to face Kokichi, and towards the dense forest behind them. “We should make sure we’re back at my uncle’s, first. Staying here any longer is dangerous.”

Kokichi nodded in agreement, resting his arms behind his head. “Yeah! We wouldn’t wanna get caught ourselves, or anything like that. That’s be the wooorst!”

“Don’t jinx it…”

“Oh, whoops! I made a death flag!” Kokichi grinned, seemingly rather unsympathetic. “We’re  _ never  _ gonna make it home in time! It’s  _ impooosible!” _

Shuichi frowned at Kokichi’s antics, though he only shook his head and sighed in response. 

“Whaaat? I’m trying to ensure our survival, Shuichi!” Kokichi whined as they started walking through the woods, side by side. “We’re never gonna save our friends! It’s all hopeless!”

Shuichi grimaced. “Please don’t… say that. Even as a joke.”

Kokichi didn’t immediately respond, and silence poisoned the air around them. Rain was the only thing they could hear among their silence, pattering on the leaves and on their clothes. Soon, however, Kokichi’s arms dropped right back to his sides, and he hung his head. “… I’m not joking.”

This caught Shuichi’s attention, and he immediately turned to face Kokichi. “Huh?”

“We’re not gonna find them, are we?” Kokichi’s voice was flat, blunt and somber. “Not  _ alive, _ at any rate…”

“K-Kokichi…” Shuichi quickly looked behind them, back at the warehouse, and then directed his attention back to Kokichi. “We… we’ve already found out where the kidnappers are hiding them…”

“What if they’re already dead?” Kokichi mumbled, seemingly choking on is own words. “Or worse, they’re–”

“Kokichi, hey–” Shuichi moved before he could think about his actions, and his hand went to Kokichi’s. He could feel the light tremors as he held his hand. “We… we’ve got this, okay? We just have to… make it back home, and let the police know. Then, this will all be over.”

Kokichi didn’t lift his head, nor did he respond for a few moments. The trembling Shuichi felt in his hand grew a little more violent. Swallowing down his own nervousness, Shuichi laced his fingers in between Kokichi’s.

“It’s going to be okay,” he insisted, though Shuichi wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort Kokichi or himself anymore. “It has to be. It’s  _ going _ to be.”

Kokichi continued to remain silent and unresponsive, until Shuichi finally felt the other squeeze his hand. 

“… I hope you’re right, Shuichi,” he muttered. “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
